


Choices Made

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dom's in jail that first time, the girls choose for themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



"What are you doing here?"

Mia's voice was curious, but not accusing, and Letty spread her hands wide before stepping into the garage overalls. "Dom's not here to work, now is he? You think Vince is going to keep up with all the work?"

"What about school?" Mia asked, even as Letty zipped the coveralls to her breasts.

"What about yours, chica?"

"Night school."

Letty laughed. "Okay, then you get the diploma for both of us, chica, because I'm not going to see Dom come home to us having lost his garage," she told her best friend.

"He won't like it," Mia said, chewing on her lip.

"He doesn't have the choice, now does he? So just deal, and get the counter open," Letty said, shooing her on. "I know at least as much as Vince, and your uncle said he'd still help teach us on the weekends."

"Alright, Letty."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Choices Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375215) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya)




End file.
